The present invention relates to a plasma display device, and more particularly to a planar discharge plasma display device.
Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, a direct current (DC) plasma display device (hereinafter, referred to as a PDP) is formed in such a manner that a plurality of anodes 30 and cathodes 40 are arranged on an X-Y matrix on each inner surface of two parallel substrate 10 and 20. Barrier ribs 60 for preventing cross-talk between anodes 30 on the upper side are formed with a predetermined height. As described above, in such a PDP, the anodes 30 and cathodes 40 are exposed to an inner space filled with discharge gas, so that a DC discharge is generated between the exposed upper anodes 30 and lower cathodes 40, i.e., at a pixel, by a DC voltage sequentially supplied to each vertically and horizontally disposed anode and cathode. When a discharge occurs between a cathode and an anode, the discharge light is composed of a negative glow on the cathode side and a positive column on the anode side. Between them, the negative glow is used as a light for monochrome image display, and the positive column is used as an ultraviolet source for exciting an color phosphor.
The disadvantage of the conventional PDP is that the luminance deteriorates because the discharge light ray transmits a transparent anode. Moreover, since the anodes 30 and the cathodes 40 which constitute pixels are disposed on both the front and rear plates 10 and 20, the fabrication process is difficult and complicated.